<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Blanket of Stars by salmonfish25</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26699323">Blanket of Stars</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/salmonfish25/pseuds/salmonfish25'>salmonfish25</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Among Us (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 05:28:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,168</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26699323</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/salmonfish25/pseuds/salmonfish25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ten crewmates. One spaceship. Everything is going perfectly.<br/>Until suddenly, a crewmate turns up dead.</p><p> </p><p>[NOTE: This is my first fanfic and my first time posting on Ao3, so please give me any feedback in the comments!]</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Academy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Harvey steps a bit too far.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Harvey slumped in his chair, trying not to zone out as he stared out of the window of his classroom, his teacher's lecture fading into a distorted mumble as he tapped his pencil in ennui on his desk.</p><p>
  <em>Harvey!</em>
</p><p>The shout of his name, ten times louder than the lecture, snapped Harvey awake from his boredom-induced stupor. He instantly turned to his teacher, ignoring the rest of the class staring at him with wide eyes, and looked at her surprised.</p><p>This continued on for a while, with the teacher staring at him silently, the entire class looking at him to see what would happen. Finally, Harvey noticed his right hand still tapping the pencil, embarrassingly tucking it into his jacket pocket. "What?"</p><p>His teacher responded with a sigh, her voice resigned and tired. "Harvey, this is the last straw."</p><p>"What do you mean? I've been taking notes on everything you've been saying!" He held up his notebook and folded through the pages, before turning it to show his teacher...</p><p>...a page full of assorted cartoon drawings.</p><p>"Oh, sorry. Wrong page," he muttered to himself, before turning the page again to show a blank slate of paper.</p><p>His teacher raised an eyebrow. "Some notes you've got there."</p><p>"Look, I've got it all memorized in my head," he sputtered. "Hey, you can ask my dad! Maybe he'll understand!"</p><p>"I'm sure he will," his teacher said, causing Harvey to lean over his desk, "When you tell him it to his face." And with that, his teacher pulled him out of his desk, dragging him out of the class, down the hall, and right towards the principal - and Harvey's dad's - office. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"...and that's when he showed me this -" Harvey's teacher said, sliding the torn green notebook over the principal's desk - "A blank page."</p><p>His father shook his head. "Thanks a lot, Marge. You can leave now." Me and Harvey need some... time alone."</p><p>Marge opened her mouth to protest, before walking out of the office. Harvey swallowed hard, as if a brick had been shoved down his throat. </p><p>"So... um... hey, Dad. What have you been doing recently?" Harvey asked, a nervous tone in his voice. "How's being the leader of the Space Exploration Group going?"</p><p>His father's demeanor remained expressionless. Harvey's forehead began to sweat. His father got up from his chair, and much to Harvey's amazement, didn't yell at him. He instead began to pace around the room, as if Harvey had not been in the room at all.</p><p>Harvey sat in the plush chair, unsure about what to do. After a solid five minutes of his father pacing around the room, he had made up his mind. Climbing out of the chair, he slowly made his way across the office and towards the door. "So... um... Dad. Seems like you're thinking... so..."</p><p>No response.</p><p>"Alright then... I guess I'll just leave then..." He opened the door by a crack, turning back to his father to see his reaction. Once again, he kept on pacing around the room. Slowly opening the door, he began to step out and into the hallway.</p><p>"Wait."</p><p>Harvey turned around, slowly walking away from the ajar door and plopping himself back in the red plush chair. His father sat down in the chair opposite Harvey. "I have come to a decision."</p><p>Harvey held his breath. <em>What did his dad have in mind that took so long to think of? Would he let him go?</em></p><p>"You will no longer be attending the academy."</p><p>Harvey triumphed in his head. <em>Yes!  Maybe he would be homeschooled, and receive less work!</em></p><p>"As you have learned quite enough from the academy, you will be going on your first mission as an astronaut."</p><p>
  <em>Oh no.</em>
</p><p>"More specifically, the SER MIRA, on an expedition to the outpost on Pluto. I've been told the crew are the best of the best, having trained since they were in 3rd Grade for this mission. Perhaps you could learn a thing or two from them."</p><p>
  <em>Ohhh noooo.</em>
</p><p>"Start packing. You leave for Space Exploration HQ tomorrow morning for mission briefing, and make sure all your stuff fits in a single duffel bag."</p><p>His father stood up, his expression stoic, before ushering Harvey out of his office. The rest of the school day went in a blur as he listened to every single word of his teacher's lecture, took notes on every single detail she said, and never took his eyes away from his classroom. For Harvey would need all the knowledge he could get for the mission ahead - that he was completely and utterly unprepared for.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Headquarters</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>An unexpected addition to the crew of the SER MIRA arrives.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"...once you've gathered all the data, report back to HQ to submit your findings."</p><p>Roselin nodded, examining the hologram of the <em>MIRA </em>being projected from the blue table.As if reading her thoughts, the man sitting next to him put down his shades. "She's a beauty, ain't it?"</p><p>Rose yawned. "Alright, we get it, Eric. You say the same thing about the ship every time we go on another mission." Eric gave an audible scoff. "You don't understand the art of enginnering."</p><p>Another astronaut in a lime suit spoke up. "Hey, has anyone seen Matthew anywhere? He's 10 minutes late."</p><p>Rose leaned further in her chair. "You know Matthew. Probably doing something stupid, like writing a skit advertising corn. Remember that one time when he was half an hour late because his head got stuck in his shirt?"</p><p>"Remind me again why Matthew got selected for the crew of the <em>MIRA</em>?"</p><p>"Aw Ryan, can you quit it? You're just jealous he's a coding prodigy."</p><p>"I am NOT. Being an electrical technician is a perfectly cool and badass job," Ryan said with a lack of enthusiasm in his voice. He quickly put his lime space helmet back on, the glint of the florescent lights on his helmet obscuring his face.</p><p>The whitewashed doors to the meeting room opened with a hiss of steam, allowing once again another astronaut in cyan to walk in. Rose got out of her chair, running towards the open door. The astronaut held out his palm in anticipation of a high-five, only to receive a slap on the face.</p><p>"Ow, what was that for?"</p><p>"That's what you get for being 10 minutes late, Matthew!" Rose said.</p><p>"Hey, cut me some slack! I was-"</p><p>"Writing a skit advertising corn?"</p><p>Matthew's jaw unhinged in shock. "How did you know?"</p><p>Rose rolled her eyes. "I know you." She looked behind Matthew's shoulder, making out another astronaut in a white suit - one that she did not recognize. "So anyway, we're all here right?"</p><p>Matthew stepped to the side. "Well, not really. I'd like to introduce our latest addition to the crew, Harvey Collins!"</p><p>The white astronaut stepped forward, his feet shuffling as he walked up at the head of the table. All eyes were on him. Whispers began to go around about how this new astronaut would introduce himself, and how talented must he be to suddenly get into the crew.</p><p>"So... um... my name is Harvey. No wait, you guys already know that." Harvey gave out a nervous chuckle. "Anyway... you guys must be wondering..."</p><p>"...what my favorite gumball flavor is. And to that I say, that flavors are just cruel boundaries established by the big gumball corporations to divide the populace!"</p><p>Before Harvey could finish his speech on gumballs, the door opened once again, showing a person in a white suit and black beret. He stepped forward into the room, causing Harvey to stop his gumball speech and sit down in his chair. "The ship has been refueled. Let's go!"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Meet the Crewmates</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The crewmates introduce themselves to Harvey.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Harvey didn't ask for this.</p><p>Of course, he really didn't ask for anything in life. He never asked to be enrolled in the rich kid academy where he was taught stuff he never would need to use. He never asked to be pushed to be someone he couldn't be or want to be.</p><p>And, of course, he didn't ask to be on this transport craft, and definitely didn't ask to be sitting at the main table with all the rest of the crewmates, awkwardly fiddling around with his helmet as the rest of them discussed the mechanics of the ship they were bound to arrive at in a few minutes. <em>Ok, </em>he thought. <em>I'll just sit down here... with my helmet... just not doing anything at all...</em></p><p>An astronaut in a purple suit across the table looked over the table and at Harvey, before taking off their helmet to reveal a woman's face. She had dark brown hair with hazel eyes, her face speckled with dimples. "Hey guys," she said, causing the conversation to come to an abrupt stop. "Look at poor Harvey, sitting there by himself!"</p><p>Harvey tried to shrink into his chair.</p><p>Ignoring Harvey's efforts to not be noticed, she rolled on. "How about we introduce ourselves to him?" Harvey slowly emerged from his slumping position, his father's words echoing in his head. <em>Perhaps you could learn something from them. </em></p><p>A cyan astronaut sitting next to the purple one piped up, causing many of the other crewmates around the table to groan. "Hey there Harvey, name's Matthew. Some call me funny, or stupid, or, by Rose's words," - he motioned to a red astronaut sitting two seats across him - "and I quote, 'really fu-"</p><p>Matthew stopped to consider what he was going to say, the abrupt silence causing Harvey to raise an eyebrow.</p><p>"I mean, 'really freaking annoying,' but I like to think of myself as a renaissance man. Oh, yeah, and I can code really good. Like, super super good."</p><p>A blue beanbag went flying across the table, landing on a lime astronaut's head next to Harvey. "Hey Matthew," he said. "The hell is this?"<br/>Matthew shrugged, the fabric of his space. "It's a beanbag. Pass it on to whoever you want to talk next!"</p><p>The helmet opened up, revealing the face of a young man. Black hair streamed down his face, his blue eyes and greasy skin reflecting the light coming from the bright florescent lights overhead. "So, I'm Ryan. Electrical engineer. Not much else to say."</p><p>Matthew shouted in a singsong voice, "Not to mention, he's jealous of me!"</p><p>"Shut up! I thought you didn't have the beanbag!"</p><p>The beanbag went soaring again, this time being caught by the purple astronaut. "Hey there! Name's Hazel. I'm in charge of communications!" Her face broke out into a smile. She leaned forward theatrically towards Harvey, as if telling a close secret to an equally close friend. "Don't tell HQ, but I keep a stash of Earth snacks in comms. Second file cabinet to the left of the monitors."</p><p>Matthew spoke up, his face stricken with shock. "You had a stash of snacks the entire time, and you didn't tell me?" </p><p>Ryan rolled his eyes. "It's because you can't remember where it is, dumbass. I caught you once overturning all the file cabinets in <em>Security, </em>halfway across the ship from Comms."</p><p>Hazel cleared her throat. "Who wants to go next?" </p><p>A yellow hand nervously rose, catching the blue beanbag as it arched across the room. "H-Hi... My name is... is..." Matthew put his arm over her shoulder. "Don't be shy. We got to help this guy feel welcome!" She nodded.</p><p>"My-my name is Alex." The helmet opened, to show a face, clear of any dots and with orange hair flowing down the middle. "I-I'm in charge of w-weapons."</p><p>"I don't understand how she's in charge of weapons. I mean, not to be offensive, but she doesn't seem like... like the type." Harvey whispered to Ryan.</p><p>"Believe me, she's brutal. One time we were attacked by a rogue pirate ship, and within 15 minutes the craft had exploded." Ryan drew his finger over his neck in a quick motion. "She hit it right in the lower engine." Harvey looked at Alex with a newfound appreciation.</p><p>The rest of the hour passed in a blur. Eric, the brown astronaut, was the ship mechanic, Winston, an orange astronaut, was in charge of health and nourishment (Matthew said he made a glorious fried rice), Aurora, who was clad in deep blue, was responsible for new technology for the ship. Not surprisingly, she was partners with Matthew.</p><p>Finally, the beanbag passed to the final astronaut, someone wearing a red suit. The helmet opened up to reveal a white face, with green eyes and red hair. "Hey there. My name is Rose. I love anything that explodes, burns, or flies. I'm the ship captain." Matthew cleared his throat, before speaking up. "What she doesn't mention are all the hijinks that she gets into. Like one time, she -"</p><p>But before Matthew could begin his list of Rose's incidents, the transport craft shook, knocking Harvey off of his feet and onto the wooden floor. The door that Harvey had gone into opened once again, white steam hissing as it spread into the craft. "Well Harvey," Ryan said, "Here we are. Welcome, my friend, to the MIRA."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>